Fujiko-Chan
by Solosorca
Summary: Every Friday evening Fuji would paint his nails. He and Yumiko would sit at the kitchen table, paint their nails and chat. Fuji had only really started doing it on a whim, only to find he really enjoyed the process and just liked having colourful nails. [FujiTaka and various other pairings]


I finally wrote another Fujitaka fic!

I wanted to write a fic with Fuji crossdressing and this is what I came up with. I don't think Fuji cross dresses for any reason other than he can and quite enjoys looking pretty.

* * *

Every Friday evening Fuji would paint his nails. He and Yumiko would sit at the kitchen table, paint their nails and chat. Fuji had only really started doing it on a whim, only to find he really enjoyed the process and just liked having colourful nails. He'd take the colour off on Sunday night because he knew, whilst his friends might accept it without question, the rest of the school probably wouldn't.

And then, one thing had lead to another. Whist they'd been painting their nails, Yumiko had mentioned teaching Fuji how to use other types of make-up and Fuji had taken her up on it. He was glad she didn't ask him why he wanted to know, or why he then spent some of his evenings and weekends with makeup on. She just accepted that this was the way he was and helped make sure he looked good with his make-up.

"I wouldn't be a good sister if I let you go out looking like a 5 year old who got their hands on their mother's makeup," She had told him, "Would you like to go clothes shopping this weekend?"

And so, Fuji had started cross-dressing.

He didn't really know why he was enjoyed doing it and didn't really want to analyse his feelings. It was just fun and he enjoyed feeling, well, pretty. One day he may have to analyse it, but he was quite happy right now not to.

One thing he was wondering though was how Taka-san would react to his cross-dressing. They were dating and Fuji really didn't want to break up just because Fuji liked wearing skirts.

He could break it to him gently, take him somewhere quiet and explain it all to him...but where was the fun in that?

Taka-san was very happy right now. The sun was shining, there was a pleasant breeze and he was going on a date with Fuji. He was practically skipping.

He made his way up to Fuji's front door and knocked, his normal pre-date nerves coming over him.

Inside there was the sound of movement followed by the door unlocking and swinging open. Suddenly, Taka-san was faced with someone he'd never met before.

She looked stunningly like Fuji, dressed in a short pale green shirtdress with pretty frills down the centre. But Taka-san had met all of Fuji's immediate family and none of them looked like this girl. He wondered if she was a visiting cousin or something, but Fuji hadn't mentioned relatives coming to visit.

"Taka-san," She said with Fuji's smile, sounding exactly like Fuji.

"Fuji?" Taka-san guessed, hoping he wasn't about to offend her.

"Of course," Fuji replied, "who else would I be?"

"I-" Taka-san started and then wondered just quite what he should say. Fuji cast him a mischievous smile and Taka-san gave him, it was easier to just accept this. "You look really good."

"Thank you," Fuji said, kissing him on the cheek, "let me just get my shoes on and we can go out."

Taka-san watched him pull on a pair of mary jane's over his knee high socks, his mind still reeling. Fuji was going out dressed like that? Not that it bothered him or anything. He knew Fuji occasionally got mistaken for a girl as it was, but he thought it annoyed Fuji. Maybe Fuji actually did want to become a woman. Taka-san suddenly felt like a terrible boyfriend. Had Fuji been suffering by himself? Taka-san tried to be as supportive as he could be, but maybe Fuji hadn't thought he was reliable enough to talk to.

"Ready?" Fuji was suddenly at his side, smiling happily at him.

No, it was up to Fuji who he confided with.

"I am," Taka-san replied, blushing slightly when Fuji linked his arm through his own.

Of course, all this could be an elaborate set up to tease him.

"Where are you taking me today?" Fuji asked. They took it in turns to plan dates, keeping it a secret so that they could surprise each other.

"You'll see."

Taka-san lead Fuji to the park. In all honesty, Fuji had probably guessed where they were going a long time before they'd reached their destination, but he hadn't said anything.

"I thought we could have a picnic," Taka-san said, holding up the large bag he'd been carrying.

"That sounds wonderful," Fuji said

They found a spot by the lake under a tree and set up the picnic in the dappled sunlight.

"Did you make it all yourself?" Fuji asked, settling down on the rug, his dress riding up slightly, showing off his lower thighs.

Taka-san tore his eyes away a little too late for Fuji not to notice him staring. "I made the sushi, but the rest I bought at the convenience story, sorry."

"Don't apologise," Fuji said, grabbing Taka-san's hand and intertwining their fingers. "I couldn't have made any of this. I can't wait to have some of your sushi."

Taka-san turned red, definitely not for the last time this date, and busied himself taking the food out of the bag. Fuji watched him, taking in every little detail. He suddenly wished he'd picked somewhere completely deserted, somewhere where one of them could push the other up against a wall and spend the whole date wrapped in each other's arms.

"It's such a beautiful day," Fuji commented airily.

Taka-san hummed in agreement, picking up the box of sushi and offering them to Fuji, "Sushi, my Lady?"

Fuji laughed, "thank you," he said, taking a piece of sushi.

They both tucked into their picnic lunch, sharing fleeting glances and occasionally feeding each other a bite. Their conversation was light, keeping to topics like school and tennis.

"That was really tasty," Fuji said once they'd finished, "especially the sushi."

"Thank you," Taka-san replied bashfully, "I still have a long way to go when it comes to making sushi though."

Fuji laughed, and then he was in Taka-san's lap, his hands on his shoulder and slowly leaning in.

If Taka-san was thinking he was about to get to kiss Fuji, he was completely wrong.

Something had caught Fuji's eye as he was leaning in and now he was staring off to the right, a strange look on his face. Taka-san looked in the same direction and saw exactly what Fuji was looking at. He had picked the only spot in the park where they could have seen in. Through a small gap in the trees and bushes they could see right into the little clearing where Tezuka was sitting with Echizen sleeping on his lap. He had a book in his hand, but was ignoring it in favour of watching Echizen sleep. Taka-san was sure he'd seen Tezuka smile before, but not like he was now.

He returned his attention to Fuji, who was looking at the other pair with an expression of sadness? Happiness? Taka-san couldn't tell and it made his heart hurt. One day he'd have to find out what Fuji felt towards Tezuka. And he knew that day his heart would probably be broken in some way. But right now, he was happy not asking the question and hoping that Fuji returned his feelings.

He pretended to cough, bringing Fuji's full attention back on him. "What do you want to do now?" He asked, hoping the could continue as before, but knowing that is was impossible.

"Hmm," Fuji hummed to himself in though, his eyes flicking for a second back to Tezuka and Echizen. For a moment, Taka-san was sure he was going to suggest interrupting the other couple's date. If there was one thing Fuji enjoyed more than going on dates it was messing with other people's. Taka-san had lost counts of the number of dates he and Fuji had turned into double dates. Most had been with Oishi and Eiji, although they had once ended up going to the cinema with Oshitari and Mukahi (much to Mukahi's annoyance) and had tailed Shishido and Ootori for half an hour looking for the best time to 'accidentally' bump into them.

It was much to Taka-san's surprise then when Fuji replied, "let's get ice cream."

"Really?"

"You don't want to get some?"

"No, I do, I was just thinking that-"

Fuji chuckled and kissed his cheek, "let's leave those two alone for now."

Taka-san blushed and nodded, "ice cream it is then."

They packed up their picnic, and set off to the ice cream truck that was set up next to the pond. Taka-san put his arm around Fuji as they waited in the queue of families. Fuji smiled and leant against him.

As they got closer to the truck, Taka-san used his height advantage to list off all the available flavours.

"No wasabi then," Fuji said disappointedly.

"I'm sorry," Taka-san said.

"It's not your fault. What are you going to get? I like the sound of the ginger ice cream."

Taka-san bought their ice creams, a chocolate one for him and a ginger one for Fuji. They sat on a bench nearby and watched the ducks in the pond.

"I'm quite boring with my choice of ice cream," Taka-san joked, feeling somewhat like his choice in ice cream somewhat reflected his personality.

"Chocolate is very nice as well," Fuji said, stealing a lick of Taka-san's ice cream.

Fuji ended up feeding a lot of his ice cream cone to the ducks that has flocked to them, laughing as they clustered around them, fighting over the crumbs.

"I should name my next move after ducks," he said.

"They're not as graceful as a swallow," Taka-san replied.

"Maybe after a swan then," Fuji said, as a swan waddled over to get some crumbs, "although they're just as graceless on land. I think I prefer ducks more, they have more personality."

Taka-san didn't really understand what Fuji meant, as he looked down at the birds squabbiling at his feet.

"Hey look over there," Fuji said, pointing to the otherwise of the pond to where Echizen and Tezuka were walking, both with tennis racquet bags slung over their shoulders. Echizen was talking very animatedly to Tezuka, who looked like he was listening intently. "I bet you a kiss that they're taking about tennis."

"Okay," Taka-san agreed redily, knowing this wasn't a bet either of them could lose.

Fuji winked at him, then got up and made his way around the pond towards the other couple, pretending to he texting on his phone.

Taka-san's phone buzzed in his pocket, he pulled it out to find Fuji was actually texting.

_Shishido and Ootori are buying ice cream ^^_ the texted read. Taka-san looked towards the truck and saw the doubles pair were indeed buying ice cream. Before he could reply he received another text.

_I saw Oshitari and Gakuto earlier as well. Today must be date day ^^_

_It is a beautiful day_. Taka-san replied, before checking on Fuji's progress. He was just about to walk past Tezuka and Echizen now, although both were too engrossed in their conversation to notice that the pretty girl walking towards them was actually their team mate. Fuji walked passed them and then started to text again on his phone.

_I owe you a kiss. They were talking about Echizen's cat._

When Fuji got back, he immediately grabbed Taka-san and pulled him into a deep kiss. Taka-san entirely forgot he was a public and pulled Fuji into his lap, losing himself in the feeling of his lips and tongue against his own. He was only vaguely aware of a familiar voice commenting about how lame they were as it walked past.

Fuji licked his lips when he pulled back and grinned at him. "I lost."

"They were probably were talking about tennis before," Taka-san said.

"Probably," Fuji chuckled, pressing their foreheads together. "Do you want to see how many other couples we can find without being spotted?"

It turned out that a lot of their friends were on dates in the park. If nothing else, Taka-san was going to be a very good stalker after dating Fuji. They weren't spotted at all over the course of the date, although that may have been because some of their more perceptive targets didn't want to make a big deal out of it.

Later, much later, Taka-san walked Fuji home as they laughed about their exploits.

"Thank you for today," Fuji said as they got to his doorstep, "I really enjoyed it."

"I did as well," Taka-san replied, not wanting their date to end.

"I'm sorry I sprung this in you," Fuji said indicating his dress, "I need you to know how happy I am that you accept me."

"Of course I do," Taka-san said, "it did surprise me, but Fujiko is Fujiko no matter what you're wearing."

Fuji chuckled, "thank you," he repeated and then kissed Taka-san softly.

It took a while for them to extract themselves from each other's arms, but they had to say goodbye at some point.

Fuji waved him off as he left and the smile on Taka-san's face lasted until he went to bed.


End file.
